frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kocia16/,,Kości zostały rzucone...'' Rozdział 6
Hej wam! Długo mnie nie było? XD Sorry bardzo, że nadal Frozen 2 nie skończyłam, ale zaczęłam już coś, stwierdziłam, że na pewno jak napisze to już 2 rozdziały z marszu tego Frozen :3 A tym czasem macie jeszcze KzR :D Pozdrawiam was wszystkich! Mam nadzieję, że nie zasłodziłam tego rozdziału, bo ciupek słodkawy jest jeśli wiecie o co mi chodzi XP A więc nie przedłużajmy i zaczynajmy! A chwila chwila! Dedykt dla MaxFrozena! Za FH! ;) No dobra do rzeczy: Rozdział 6: ,,Wielkie Plany…’’ ' Omówiłem cały mój plan dziewczynom i temu pajacowi…' Więc chcesz się wkraść na statek? Do tego galerę królewską? –Zapytała mnie moja siostra ze stoickim spokojem. Tak w skrócie. -Stwierdziłem po dłuższym przemyśleniu sprawy. PORYPAŁO CIĘ DO RESZTY?! -Wstała tak raptownie, że wpadła do fontanny. J'agoda próbowała jej pomóc, ale skutek był taki, że obydwie siedziały w wodzie.' Tfuuuuu! Ble… Obrzydliwe… -Mamrotała moja siostra pod nosem, gdy wygramoliła się z fontanny i wyciskała sobie wodę z włosów, które napuszyły się jak u pudla po wyschnięciu chwilę potem. Pomóc? -Lorenzo zwrócił się w tej chwili do Jagody, która nadal siedziała w fontannie. Ale nie mówił do niej tym swoim opryskliwym tonem, był dla niej całkiem miły. Emmm… He he… Dobra… Jak widać taka ciapa jak ja sama sobie rady nie da. -Przewróciła oczami. Lorenzo wlazł jedną nogą do fontanny i jak by nigdy nic podniósł Jagodę, a potem wyszedł z nią na rękach z fontanny. Ljaktę wcięło gdy na nich spojrzała. ' '''Na co się tak pudlu gapisz? -Warknął Lorenzo na moją siostrę. Pudlu?! Pudlu?!? -Ljakta wycedziła pod nosem parę przekleństw i spróbowała ogarnąć swoje włosy, bo w istocie wyglądała jak pudel lub owca. Lorenzo, czy… Emm… Mógł byś już mnie odstawić na ziemię? Nie żeby coś, a-ale to ciupkę krępujące… -Jagoda była zarumieniona jak pomidor. Znam ją od jakichś pięciu minut, ale już wnioskuję, że gdzie ta dziewczyna tam i zamieszanie. Co? A tak! Sorry. -Lorenzo pomógł ustać Jagodzie na jej własnych nogach. Dzięki za wyciągnięcie z fontanny. -Jagoda nadal była czerwona jak burak. Dobra koniec. Wiem jak się takie sytuacje kończą więc zakończymy to już teraz zanim zaczniecie sobie słodzić, bo nie zdzierżę! -Ljakta patrzyła na nich błagającym wzrokiem, wyglądała jak by ją przez nich trochę zemdliło. Racja… Wróćmy do tematu... Mów mondraliński jak chcesz się dostać na galerę. -Lorenzo zwracał się w tej chwili do mnie. Właśnie… Plan ogółem ma jakiś sens, ale porywanie się na galerę to samobójstwo! -Kiedyś to przez Ljaktę dostanę zawału!!! Dziewczyno nie wydzieraj się tak! -Warknąłem na nią. Spokój!!! -Teraz wydarła się Jagoda.- Est lepiej powiedz nam resztę planu, a nie się kłócisz z siostrą! Dobra już dobra. Bez nerwów. Więc tak: Ja, Ljakta i Jagoda schowamy się w trzech pustych beczkach, w ten sposób dostaniemy się na statek. Lorenzo jest za duży więc on się schowa w szalupie, za nim zostanie przymocowana do boku galery. -Tłumaczyłem kreśląc patykiem statek na ziemi. Nie zgadzam się! Będę śmierdzieć zdechłą rybą! -Ljakta jak to ona zaczęła dramatyzować. To beczki po rumie, a nie po rybach. Sam bym nie wlazł do beczki po zdechłym dorszu lub karpiu… Bleee… Musimy być w miarę zsynchronizowani. Gdy będzie już noc musimy się wydostać z beczek i przejść do Lorenza w szalupie. Zmieścimy się w niej wszyscy. -Kontynuowałem ten wykład dalej. To czemu od razu wszyscy się w szalupie nie schowamy? –Odezwał się ,,Pan Inteligencja’’. Bo szalupa była by bardzo ciężka i mogli by zacząć coś podejrzewać, no i nas złapać. -Wytłumaczyłem temu idiocie sedno podstępu. Dobre! Nie pomyślałem o tym! –No co ty? Ty myślisz? Jakaś nowość… Heh.. Ej, Est a gdzie dziś będziemy spać? Chyba TAM nie wrócimy? -Moja siostra spojrzała na mnie z niepokojem. Jasne, że nie wrócimy TAM. Ale gdzie przenocujemy Ljakta to pojęcia nie mam. –Stwierdziłem, że nawianie z Domu dla Sierot dzisiaj nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Mogę przenocować jedno z was… -Powiedział po chwili Lorenzo. Ja też… -Dodała Jagoda. Ty idziesz ze mną, a ona z nią. Co ty na to trepie? -1… 2… 3… Fiu! Spokojnie Est, spokojnie, to tylko tępy idiota z niedorozwiniętą inteligencją na poziomie małpy… Okej. -Wycedziłem, wściekły przez zęby.- Spotykamy się tu punkt 5:00. 5:00?! –Powiedziały na raz Ljakta i Jagoda, patrząc przy tym na mnie jak na totalnego świrusa. No co??? -Zrobiłem krok do tyłu. Dziewczyny dajcie spokój, 5:00 i koniec. -Dziwnie się poczułem, gdy Lorenzo stanął po mojej stronie. No dobra niech wam będzie. -Ljakta nie była zbytnio zadowolona tym faktem. Niech będzie. Aleś ty stanowczy Lorenzo. -Jagoda robiła do niego wyraźnie maślane oczka. Brrr… To o wiele za słodkie jak dla mnie. Aha??? Mniejsza. To do 5:00! -Lorenzo pociągnął mnie za sobą, bo najwyraźniej chciał zwiać. He he… Jego mina była bezcenna! Przepraszam, że takie krótkie! Postaram się napisać następny rozdział dłuższy! (w moim kompie to dłuższe bo pisze większą trzcionką -_-) '''Zapraszam do komętowania :D' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach